A New World
by Venture 101
Summary: This is not a Yaoi story. Pairing read and find out Lemons some language. Please review my story and tell the truth. Over 2500 views.
1. Chapter 1

A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

This story is M rated with lemons and some drama.

Summary: No summary yet sorry please comment.

Chapter One

A Knight Duty

The ceremony was over. Suzaku was now Euphie personal knight.

He was extremely happy not because of his new rank but he will finally help

Euphie after all the times she had help him.

One example getting him into Ashford academy and there he was able to meet his old friends Lelouch and Nunnally.

He felt so good right now but there was only one thing wrong. Euphie was not here.

He ask her sisterwhere Euphie went . She told him she had gone back to her room.

Suzaku had wondered around the halls of the palace forever until he had ask two maids where her room is.

Soon Suzaku had finally reach her room and nocks on the door. " Hey Euphie are you there?" said Suzaku.

" Who's there?" said the pink princess.

"It's me Suzaku Kururugi" said Suzaku.

" Oh you Suzaku please come in." said Euphie she unlocked her door.

Suzaku walk into her room. She was still wearing the dress she was wearing at the ceremony. " Euphemia I ….." he stop after Euphie poked his forehead.

" Suzaku you don't got to be to formal just call me Euphie" said Euphie.

" Ok, Euphie I need to talk to you." said Suzaku.

" Ok come here and sit down." said Euphie as he lead him to her bed.

He sat down right next to her. " I just wanted to thank you for every thing you did for me." said Suzaku.

" No problem Suzaku." said Euphie with a happy smile on her face.

" That's not all Euphie I got a question" said Suzaku.

" Ok ask away." said Euphie still with a smile on her face.

" Why do you bother helping me?" said Suzaku.

" What do you mean?" said Euphie with a confused look.

" Why do you even notice me? What about me makes you care to help me out?" said Suzaku.

" The truth is that I don't know myself I got a good feeling about you" said Euphie.

" What kind of feeling Euphie." said Suzaku.

" A warm and caring feeling like when I am with sister I fell completely safe from." said Euphie.

" So I am like your sister to you" said Suzaku with a confused look.

Euphie giggled " No not at all Suzaku." said Euphie.

" Than what am I to you?" said Suzaku.

" I don't know, your closer than a friend." said Euphie.

" Ok what do you like about me?" said Suzaku.

" I love how you a so caring for your friends, love your smile, and how Arther always bites you." said Euphie. "What do you like me?" said Euphie.

" Ok love that you always try to help out people even if you don't know them, love your ……" Suzaku could not help but stare at eyes. He had the urge to press his lips up against hers and run his hand in her long silky pink hair.

He could not help but bring his lips closer to her. He felt like he should of stop but he could not. Finally there lips meet Euphie did not stop him in fact she embraced the kiss.

He did not know why she was letting him do this but he did not care. He ran his hand though her long hair her hair was so smooth. Euphie to ran her hair though his. He know he was going to pay for this but not today.

After a long kiss on her bed they both needed time to breathe. " I love Suzaku." said Euphie catching her breath.

"WHAT" said Suzaku.

" I said love you that was the feeling love, I did not know it a first but when you were moving your face to kiss me that I felt that feeling and when your lips meet those feeling erupted. I love you Suzaku." said Euphie wrapping her arms around his neck.

" You can't love me." said Suzaku.

" What why?" said Euphie feeling like she is going to cry.

" Because I will making your life tougher." said Suzaku.

" How?" said Euphie with tears rolling down her neck.

" What will your sister think and your brother what about all of britainan think seeing a beautiful princess like you in love with a non pure blooded Japanese kid." said Suzaku.

" I don't care what Britainan will think I think I can convince my sister but all I know I want to be with you Suzaku." said Euphie hugging him.

After that Suzaku only on thing to say. " I love you to Euphie." said Suzaku. He kiss forehead and rubbed her tears off her checks. After wards there lips meet again this time they kissed harder and with more passion. Suzaku moved down to her neck and start lightly kissing it. She let out groans " Suzaku." said Euphie blushing and moaning.

" Euphie in need you, I want you." said Suzaku with lustful eyes.

" As do I Suzaku." said Euphie. Suzaku laid her on the bed and the two started to kiss and there tongues were in a dance of love.

Euphie felt Suzaku was unfocused. " What wrong love?" said Euphie.

Suzaku replied " Uh how do you get this dress off?" with a smirk on his face being embarrassed.

Euphie started to giggle " I will show you." after a few seconds her dress as on the floor and Suzaku quickly took off his shirt.

Euphie was now only wearing a white pair of panties. Suzaku could not help but stare at her body.

" Stop staring at me you are making me feel embarrass " said Euphie blushing furiously and covered her breasts.

" I can't help but stare at your beautiful body Euphie." He moved her hands.

He guide his mouth and starting licking and sucking her right nipple and fondling her left nipple. Euphie could not stop moaning. " Suzaku don't stop." said Euphie griping on his hair.

After her nipple was very stiff he switch to her left one.

Afterwards he was done he ran his tongue down Euphie stomach until he reach her wet white panties. " Euphie you are wet." said Suzaku.

All Euphie did was blush even more and turn her head.

Suzaku quickly took off her panties and was ready to pump his fingers in her until . " There something wrong with this picture." said Euphie. Suzaku was very confused at first. Then he notice that he still had his pants on and she was naked.

She crawl up to his pants and quickly undid his belt and rip his pants off release his all ready huge bulge. Soon his boxer were on the floor with the other articles of clothing and Suzaku 9 in bulge was finally free.

Euphie slowly licked his shaft. All Euphie could hear is Suzaku loud moan of blissful pleasure. She lick until her tongue she reach his head of his penis then took the head into her wet warm mouth. " Euphie" moaned Suzaku. Euphietried to take it all in but nearly gag after hitting her uvula. Then Euphie suddenly stop suck Suzaku dick and took his penis out of her mouth.

" What's wrong?" said Suzaku. Euphie smiled and said. " Don't worry I promise you will enjoy it." She place his penis between her breasts she suck on his head and move breasts up and down along his shaft. Suzaku moan madly. Those moans fuel Euphie to continue. After a while Suzaku said " Euphie I am cumming." As soon as that was said he released his hot seed in to her mouth. Some of it got on her tits she did not like the last at first but soon after she wanted more. She lick the rest of it off her breasts.

Suzaku went to Euphie and furiously kissed each other.

" What do you want Euphie?" said Suzaku

" I want you inside me." said Euphie quietly.

" What I could not hear you" Suzaku teasing her.

" I want you inside me." said Euphie loudly.

" I still can't hear you." said Suzaku.

Euphie could not take his teasing an more and said something that will stop Suzaku teasing. " Please fuck me with your big japanese cock Suzaku.

Suzaku was surprised then said " Yes my princess."

Suzaku slowly slide his cock into her womanhood. She tired to not to cry out in pain. Suzaku tried to be as gentle as he could be for her sake but knew it was no use. He kiss her on the hoping to help her deal with the pain. After he knew Euphie could got used to his length he picked up his pace. Soon was meet his thrusts. Both moaning with such pleasure. Euphie pussy was getting tighter and Suzaku knew they were both nearing there ends. Both each there ends and cried out for each other.

" EUPHIE."

" SUZAKU."

Both had collapsed panting hard because they were out of breathe. After they caught there breathe they started kissing. " We got to do this again." said Suzaku. Euphie moved closer to Suzaku. " We do." said Euphie. " Can you stay with me tonight Suzaku?" said Euphie. "Ok" said Suzaku. They both wrapped there arms around and went into a blissful sleep.

This is my first lemon so please be truthfully please comment. Next chapter is C.C and Lelouch.

Author notes: Please tell the truth about how good was this chapther please comment new chapther soon and vote on my poll on my account.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

" Do you always have to a mess of my room?" said Lelouch with an angry look. The room was filled with empty and half eaten pizza boxes. " What is with all the pizza boxes?" 

The green haired witch had a look that she did not care about what ever he said. " I can be clean I just don't feel like it and you know I have an addiction to pizza." said C.C hugging cheese kun.

" How many pizzas do you order in a day?" asked Lelouch.

" Four to five boxes a day." said C.C.

" What, normal people only have one." said Lelouch

" Well I you know that I am not normal for god sake you all always call me a witch." said C.C.

" Ok then what is up with all the half eaten pizzas?" said Lelouch.

" There cold, I don't like cold pizza" said C.C.

" Then just heat them you witch." said Lelouch.

" You told me to stay in here." said C.C.

" Since when do you listen to me?" said Lelouch.

" I thought I could listen to you just once you can thank me later." said C.C with a cocky look.

" I will never thank you for anything, look at the time I got class I deal with you later." said Lelouch.

Why does that pretty witch have to be a pest. Wait, did I think she was pretty the smell from the old pizza is effecting my head.

" Just don't think about Lulu I will deal with it later." said Lelouch.

Hours later

C.C had actually clean up her mess and celebrate with a new pizza. " I hope now he will not nag me now that his room." said C.C.

" Maybe I should stop being a witch." said C.C. "But, I love the look on his when I annoy him." said C.C. " I getting bored what should I do cheese kun?" said C.C. " Your right I think I will go see Lelouch." said C.C. She hugged the stuff thing good bye, grab some off Lelouch clothes changed, check on Nunnally and left.

Back to Lelouch

" He Lelouch since class is over you want to go out to gamble." said Rivals. 

" No sorry I got other plans" said Lelouch.

" What come we have not hang out lately come on please come." said Rivals. 

" No and begging will get you no where why don't you ask Suzaku to go with you if you can get him up." said Lelouch pointing to a sleeping Suzaku.

The two walked over him to try to wake him. " Hey want to come with me to fun." said rivals shaking him. " Stop that tickles." said Suzaku in his sleep. Lelouch and Rivals shoked off that comment. " He come on wake up damn you." said Rivals. " That's so good…. Wait what's wrong." " What is wrong is you talk weird in your sleep." said Lelouch. 

" Oh sorry what do you want guys." asked Suzaku. " I wanted to ask if you come with me to gamble." said Rivals. " Sorry Rivals I am got something else to do." said Suzaku. 

" Damnit will anyone come with me." said Rivals.

" Lelouch, Lelouch where are you?" yelled someone. Lelouch and quickly turnaround to see a green haired asking for Lelouch. "Hell you got to be kidding me." said Lelouch. " Who that Lelouch?" said Rivals. " No one I be right back." said Lelouch walking away. 

" Hey Lelouch…." said C.C before Lelouch covered her mouth. " Why are you here you witch?" said Lelouch. " I was bored and wanted to see you." said C.C. 

" You can't just walk around here C.C the army could still being looking for you." said Lelouch. 

" Hey Lelouch you ok?" said Rivals. "DAMMIT" said Lelouch seeing Suzaku and Rivals walking towards them. " Hello nice to meet you and you are." said Rivals. 

" My name is C.C nice to meet me." said C.C. " Weird name so how do you know Lelouch?" said Rivals

" I am his girlfriend." said C.C. The word girlfriend shocked everyone especially Lelouch.

" Girlfriend ,when were you going to tell us you dating someone Lelouch." said Suzaku.

" I did not think it was important to tell you guys." said Lelouch.

" Well when were you going to tell us when she six months pregnant." said Rivals.

" Are you mad?" said Lelouch. 

" Mad, I should beat you up right now." said Suzaku.

" So you guys want to go do something." said Rivals.

" Sorry we got a date." said Lelouch.

" Ok see you later." said Suzaku.

Back at Lelouch room.

" Why did you say you are my girl friend?" said Lelouch. 

" I thought it would be funny it was." said C.C with a smile.

" Do all you do is cause problems for me?" said Lelouch.

Lelouch then turned to see a sadden C.C. " What's wrong?" said Lelouch. "You are right I am nothing but a problem to everyone." said C.C. Lelouch walk up and sat next to the green haired witch. 

" You are not always a trouble C.C." said Lelouch.

" Yes I am bad luck to everyone." said C.C. Lelouch could not help but stare at her. She look so cute with her worried face. Lelouch move his face closer to her hoping to touch her rose lip with his. But soon stop thinking this is wrong.

" Are you stopping already?" said C.C. That was it Lelouch mounted her on the bed and push his lips against hers. He felt so go for take the chance to kiss the green haired beauty. 

Their tongues were in a wild dance of passion but soon had to stop to take a breath. " I bet you never had a kiss like that." said C.C. 

" I not one like from my mom." said Lelouch.

" So is as far as we are going Lelouch?" said C.C.

" What do you think?" said Lelouch. C.C knew this would not stop she could see the hunger in his eyes for more. 

C.C lay on the and said. "Take me now Lelouch." 

" Ok you beautiful witch." said Lelouch.

Lelouch and C.C kissed each other like crazy. C.C quickly got off his shirt to revel his muscles. 

Lelouch quickly got her out of his old clothes. She was wear her usual white leotard which was soon on the floor with the rest of there clothes.

Lelouch guided her nipple into his mouth and played with her other. C.C was blushing and moan in pleasure like crazy. 

" This is the first time I seen you blush." said Lelouch. " Shut up you bastard." said C.C.

Lelouch continued to lick it until it was stiff then switch breasts. C.C back was arching.

" Can you take care of this for me?" said Lelouch pointing to his bulge in his pants.

" Sure it is at least that I can do." said C.C. She tore off is pants and boxers to release his bulge. Now both were totally naked.

C.C lick the base of the shaft all the way to his head. Lelouch just moan which fueled C.C to take more actions. She took his cock into her mouth. Lelouch let out a large moan with that she knew he was going to like this. She began to lick and suck on the head of cock. After a while Lelouch reach his limit and send his hot seed in the witch mouth. C.C had swallowed his seed fast and look like she wanted more.

" Lelouch please take me I need it." said C.C.

"Ok my witch." said Lelouch. Lelouch it in fast and harder. " Uh not so rough you bastard." said C.C crying in pain. After that he start to thrust for gentle till she got use to it. Soon after he start to thrust harder and fast. " Lelouch harder don't stop." that is all C.C said during the next couple of minutes till both had reach there orgasm screaming each others name.

" So how was that?" asked Lelouch.

" Good but not good enough you need to get better." said C.C. 

" You are such a witch." said Lelouch.

" Of course I am C.C after all." said C.C. " I love you Lelouch." said C.C.

" I love you to……" said Lelouch.

Hours later

C.C face seem to be glued to the computer. " What are you looking at?" said Lelouch.

" There something happening to your sister I am reading it." said C.C.

" What let me see." said Lelouch. 

" Euphiemia knight scandal." said Lelouch.

Please comment next chapter might take awhile and reason there was a series of periods were lelouch said he loves cc that would be her real name.

Please vote on my account poll please.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Euphiemia knight scandal." said Lelouch.

" Yeah according to the article your sis Euphie was in disguised seen with her knight and appear to be a couple. People seen them though out the city at restaurants, parks and other place kiss each other. Britainan says these

claims are false. So what do you think of this Lelouch?"

Lelouch was shocked. He could new picture Euphie with Suzaku the very thought made him sick to his stomach. Suzaku kiss her, making out with, and even have sex with her sister. Lelouch covered his mouth feeling sick.

" What's wrong honey?" said C.C.

" I feel like I am going to puke." said Lelouch.

" What your problem if there dating?" said C.C.

" She is my sister I could never picture she would like Suzaku." said Lelouch.

" Well would it be better if he was with naually." said C.C.

" Well guess you right I still don't fell right about this." said Lelouch.

" Well I make you feel better." said C.C. The began to kiss madly with there hands all over each other.

An hour later

Lelouch and C.C had got there clothes back on and stop groping each other.

" So what are you going to do?" said C.C.

" I talk to Suzaku today and see if it is true if it's true I don't know what I will do." said Lelouch.

" Hey what time is it?" said Lelouch

" 10.25 why?" said C.C.

" Damn the school festival has already started Miley going to kick my ass." said Lelouch. He quickly ran out the door praying Miley won't kill him.

" Festival sounds fun maybe I should go when I done with my pizza." said C.C.

Else Where

Suzaku and Euphie (In disguised) were holding hands walking though the crowd heading to see a certain someone.

" Are we almost there?" said Euphie.

" Almost there why are you so excited?" said Suzaku.

" I am excited to see my sister again it's been forever since I have seen her." said Euphie.

" Well I glad I was able to sneak you out of your room." said Suzaku.

" I glad no one recognized yet I wonder why?" said Euphie.

" Well it is probably because I talk you into where a wig this time." said Suzaku.

" Well what does that have to do with anything." said Euphie.

" Well anyone can recognized you with that long pink hair of your." said Suzaku.

" I hate wearing wigs." said Euphie.

" Why?" said Suzaku.

Euphie was silent for a while until.

"They made from dead animal hair." said Euphie. Suzaku laugh loudly at what Euphie said. " That's not funny I have a dead animal on my head." said

Euphie.

Moments Later.

" Nually where are you?" said Suzaku. " I in here Suzaku." said Nually. Suzaku entered the room seeing nually making more of her japanese wishing cranes.

" Suzaku what are you doing here I thought you were helping out Miley for the festival." said Nually.

" I am going to help her, but I brought here someone who wants to meet you." said Suzaku. " You can come in now." said Suzaku.

With that being said Euphie walk into the room. "Hello Nually it is go to see you." said Euphie.

" Sister Euphie." said Nually. After that the two hug each other tightly. " It's been forever." said Nually.

" So are the rumors true about you and Suzaku being a couple." said Nually.

Euphie was silent for a moment." Yes It is true." said Euphie.

" That is great you are cute together I can't wait till you have kids." said Nually.

" I think you are thinking to much about this Nually." said Suzaku.

" But I want to be an aunt and I do not know if Lelouch is with anyone yet." said Nually.

" What are you talking about he has a girl friend I can't believe he did not tell you." said Suzaku.

" Do you know who she Suzaku?" said Euphie.

" Well I don't know her name but I know she has green hair." said Suzaku.

" Well we can ask who she is today." said Nually.

" Then lets go find them." said Euphie. Suzaku grab Nually wheel chair and went out to find Lelouch.

Sorry for short story. Please review and come to my account and vote for my poll please vote.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Where the hell have you been Lelouch." said Miley.

" Sorry I had to take care of something." said Lelouch.

" And it took you an hour to do." said Miley.

" Well I had to take my time." said Lelouch.

" Well that is not my fault." said Miley.

" I guess what can I do madam president?" said Lelouch.

" Well you came help me out." said Rivals.

" No I got a better and harder job for you Lelouch." said Miley.

" Oh joy what is it?" said Lelouch

" I need you to check and make sure we got every for the world biggest pizza. Then I need you to carry all the crates to the stage." said Miley.

" Do I have to?" said Lelouch.

" Yes now stop complaining and get going." said Miley.

" Fine madman president." said Lelouch running off.

" Ok now Kallen Rivals I need you two to…" Miley was interrupted by a cry of a certain green haired witch. " LELOUCH." said C.C.

Lelouch Pov

"Ok and that is everything on comes the hard part." said Lelouch.

" Nii sama where are you?" said Nunnally.

" Nunnally." said Lelouch. He turns to see his sis, Suzaku, and some mysterious girl.

" Oh there you are nii sama we have been looking every where for you. What is this about you having a girlfriend." said Nunnally.

" Who told you I have one?" said Lelouch.

" Suzaku told me." said Nunnally.

Lelouch then gave Suzaku a dirty look.

" Why didn't you tell?" said Nunnally looking like she is going to cry.

" I wanted it to be a secret till I knew the relationship was going to last." said Lelouch.

" Ok so who is Shirley, Miley, Kallen, or someone I don't know." said Nunnally.

" You known her." said Lelouch.

" Well who is it spill it." said Nunnally.

" It's C.C." said Lelouch.

" Wait C.C is her real name?" said the mysterious girl.

" No she real name is ." said Lelouch.

" Then why do you call her C.C?" said Suzaku.

" She really does not like her real name." said Lelouch.

" Why not I think it's cute." said mysterious girl.

" I am sorry who are you?" said Lelouch.

" I am surprised at you Lelouch you can't recognize your own half sister." said Euphie. She took off her wig and sunglasses reveling her violet eyes and long pink hair. " Can you recognize me now." said Euphie.

" Euphie what are you doing here?" said Lelouch.

" I came to see my brother and sister silly." said Euphie.

" Sorry to interrupt this reunion but I better go help out Miley." said Suzaku walking away.

" I come and help Suzaku I will talk to you later Lelouch." said Euphie went off with Suzaku.

" Bye sister." said Nunnally waving her sister goodbye. " It's good to see and talk to her again." said Nunnally.

" Yeah so what did you and Euphie talk about." said Lelouch.

" Oh just talking about these recent rumors about her. Why do you ask?" said Nunnally.

" I just want to know. So what did you two say?" said Lelouch.

" Well I ask if the rumors about her and Suzaku are true and she said…." said Nunnally

" What did she say?" said Lelouch.

" I don't think I can tell you." said Nunnally.

" What why not Nunnally?" said Lelouch.

" Well I promise Euphie not to tell anyone." said Nunnally.

" You can trust me Nunnally I promise." said Lelouch.

" Ok well Euphie said the rumors are true." said Nunnally.

" What." said Lelouch.

" Euphie said that the rumors are true. Euphie and Suzaku are a together. Don't they make a cute couple." said Nunnally.

" Yes." said Lelouch with a trouble look.

C.C Pov

" Lelouch where are you?" said C.C.

" Who is that girl and why is she asking for Lelouch?" said Miley.

What is that witch doing here thought Kallen.

" Oh that's just Lelouch girlfriend." said Rivals

" Girlfriend." yelled the three beautiful maidens.

" Lelouch girlfriend." said Shirley with a sad look on her face.

" Yeah I didn't either until she came looking for him yesterday." said Rivals.

That green haired slut how dare she cheat on zero I am going to make her pay with her life thought Kallen.

" I go help her find Lelouch see you guys later." said Kallen run to help C.C.

" Oh nice to see you Kallen." said C.C.

" Don't you there try to ask nice why are you asking for Lelouch." said Kallen.

" I just want to see my boyfriend." said C.C.

" I knew it you are cheating on Zero how dare you." said Kallen.

" Zero is great but Lelouch is a better lover." said C.C.

" How dare you say that you tramp. When Zero finds out you are doing he is going to kill you." said Kallen.

" Zero to busy to find out about this." said C.C.

" I am going to make kill you witch. Lucky for you there is to many people here next time I you won't be so lucky." said Kallen.

" Maybe I should just stayed in Lelouch room." said C.C

End.

Please review this story and vote on my account what anime should I write a story about next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lelouch did not know how to fell felt betrayed. His best friend was dating his sister.

" Is something wrong brother?" said Nunally.

" Yes." said Lelouch.

" Well what is it?" said Nunally.

" I am just surprised that all." said Lelouch.

" I know soon Suzaku will be part of our family." said Nunally.

" Nunally I think you are over thinking this and Suzaku has been a part of our family since we been together during the war." said Lelouch.

" Ok I guess so." said Nunally.

" Sorry Nunally I can't talk right now. I will take you to Miley and the others." said Lelouch.

" Ok brother." said Nunnally. Then Lelouch grab Nunnally wheelchair and took her to his friends.

Back to Lelouch friend's.

" Where the hell is that bastard." said angry Miley.

" Calm down madman president so he is a little late." said Rivals.

" Rivals shut your mouth he is ruining everything." said Miley.

" There is plenty of time before the event is suppose to begin. And Lelouch should be here soon." said Rivals.

" I had everything planed out then Lelouch comes in and ruins everything. He is going to get it." said Miley.

Just then Lelouch was bring Nunnally over to his friend's.

" Where the hell have you been?" said Miley with a anger tone.

" Calm down madman president." said Lelouch.

" Don't tell me to calm down answer the question. Where have you been Lelouch?" said Miley angry as ever.

" I was went to place you told me to so I could get the job done." said Lelouch.

" Did you get the job done?" said Miley.

" No, but that's only because Suzaku and this mystery girl came by with Nunnally so I could not finish." said Lelouch.

" Well we can take care of Nunnally and You can get to work." said Miley.

" Are you ok with that Nunnally?" said Lelouch.

" Of coarse brother I meet you later." said Nunnally.

" Alright see you guys later." said Lelouch.

" Oh Lelouch your girlfriend came by." said Rivals.

" WHAT." said Lelouch.

" Oh C.C is here." said Nunnally.

" C.C is that her name what her story?" said Rivals.

" It's a long story. Do you where she went?" said Lelouch.

" Well that C.C girl came looking for you but since we didn't know she went running off so we don't know sorry." said Miley.

" Ok I will just look for her after I am done." said Lelouch.

" Later Lelouch." said Rivals.

Moments Later.

" Where could he be?" said C.C.

She looked though the crowds of students and thought the school but no sight of the britainan prince.

" God why is it so hard to find Lelouch." said C.C.

C.C was just about to give up when she saw the black hair of her boyfriend.

" Oh there you are Lelouch." said C.C.

" Oh C.C thought I told you to stay in the room." said Lelouch.

" Since when do I never listen to you Lelouch." said C.C.

" True I thought for once you wouldn't be such a hassle you witch." said Lelouch.

Then C.C grad Lelouch face and leaned on her lips.

The two just stood there until C.C said. " I thought you like me when I am a hassle."

" I do but not right now I am to mad right now." said Lelouch.

" Well what's wrong?" said C.C.

" It's this Euphie knight scandal. From what Nunnally told me it's true." said Lelouch.

" So what are you going to do about it." said C.C curiously.

" I am going to kick Suzaku ass." said Lelouch.

" Have you gotten stupid on me. You can't even beat me up Lelouch how are you goin to beat Suzaku if he had training and you didn't." said C.C.

" I will think of something." said Lelouch.

" Ok what if Euphie finds about you and Suzaku fighting." said C.C.

" I will trick Euphie that's all. Make her think it's Suzaku fault." said Lelouch.

" And who do you think she will believe her half brother or her boyfriend. You can't do this Lelouch you can't just get revenge on Suzaku for just dating your sis." said C.C.

" I can so just watch you witch." said Lelouch as he walked away.

" God why do men always go to be so stubborn. Wait up Lelouch." said C.C running after him.

" Well catch me if you can witch." said Lelouch.

Lelouch started running to get away from her.

" Well it's a race. So be it Lelouch." said C.C beginning to run after him.

Lelouch and C.C ran though the halls of Ashford school.

Until Lelouch a started to slow down and soon stopped and C.C finally caught him.

" Your body is as weak as a bunny Lelouch." said C.C.

" My body might be weak but my mind is as strong as it can be." said Lelouch out of breathe.

" You admit you are physical weak how are you going fight someone stronger." said C.C.

" Wait are you worried about me witch." said Lelouch.

" Yes if you get beat up I am not going to wait for you heal. I can get a new man." said C.C.

" If you get a new boy. I will you my geass to make him to kill himself. I am going." said Lelouch.

" Ok if I can't stop you I guess I can just watch you get knock out." said C.C.

" Why are you such a shrew?" said Lelouch.

" Because I am C.C.' said C.C.

Hours Later

The festival became a disaster once Euphie disguised failed to hide her identity. Then crowds of people swarmed her.

Suzaku went to help her. So he could not help Miley with the festival main event. Miley was both sad and pissed.

With all the commotion Lelouch did not get his chance to fight.

And worst of all Euphie said she will begin SAS which will mean the death of the black knights.

Lelouch did not knew what to do about this. He knew he did not want to hurt her sis but he could not betray to black knights after coming this far.

Lelouch knew he needed time to think about this he need to be alone.

But, unfortly C.C decide he need help with this.

" I told you leave me alone you witch." said Lelouch.

" Why should I go?" said C.C.

" I need to think alone so go." said Lelouch.

Lelouch kept walking and no surprise to Lelouch C.C was still following him.

" You know you are like a starry cat you keep on following someone even if no one wants you around." said Lelouch.

" Ouch my you hurt my felling." C.C said sarcastically.

" Why are you following an way C.C?" said Lelouch.

" Because I know you a trouble by this SAS situation and you may need someone to talk to. To help you out." said C.C.

" I don't need help right now so go." said Lelouch.

" You can't push me away like you do everyone else Lelouch. We had a deal and I said I will help you though it." said C.C.

" Now tell me what's wrong Lelouch I command you." said C.C.

" Either I let the black knight fall apart by SAS or I can stop it." said Lelouch.

" But if I do stop SAS I meant have to hurt Euphie or possible even kill her." said Lelouch.

" Then if I do allow SAS to happen then I can't save the rest of the world from Britaintien. What do you think I should do?" said Lelouch.

" Well I can't tell you that. It is your decision." said Lelouch.

" Then how are you going to help me witch." said Lelouch.

" Well you maybe I can make you relax." said C.C.

" Oh and how are you going to do that witch?" said Lelouch.

" Don't make me spell it out for you." said C.C.

At that moment Lelouch felt very embarrass that he did not know what she

met.

C.C put her hands over his soulder and leaned in a kiss him.

Lelouch then embraced her kiss and wrap his hands around her.

Their tongues continued to passionately dance in each others mouth but to Lelouch disgust he need to breathe again.

" Did anyone tell you that you are a great killer?" said C.C.

" Yeah Shirley did." said Lelouch.

" Well then so who is the better kisser me or Shirley?" said C.C.

" Well don't know probably Shirley." said Lelouch.

C.C knew he was just messing with her. " You are going to pay for that Lelouch." said C.C.

" I know I am going to." said Lelouch.

C.C then took Lelouch lips again and then bite down on his lip.

Lelouch groan in pain for a second. Because if he groan more C.C would just hurt him more.

C.C then was biting his tongue. C.C was now in control but Lelouch knew he was not going to let that happen.

Lelouch threw C.C on the bed. C.C was wearing a stolen girls uniform Lelouch soon quickly ripped the uniform off her.

C.C still had her white leotard on her.

" What are you doing?" said C.C.

" You said I was going to pay but it is you who is going to pay." said Lelouch.

" How are you going to do that?" said C.C.

Lelouch did not answer. He took off her last piece of clothing.

Lelouch started to lick and bite the right boob and started to pinch her left one. " Does this answer your question." said Lelouch.

C.C was moaning both pain and pleasure.

He then put the left breast in his mouth and insert two of his finger deep in her women hood.

C.C yelp in pleasure. Lelouch continued to thrusts his fingers in her pussy.

Awhile later C.C yelled and pleasure as she cum.

He then took his finger out of her and lick off C.C womanly juices off them.

" There now it's wet enough for me." said Lelouch. He soon took off his clothing and let released his throbbing member.

" Now time for your real punishment." said Lelouch. At that moment he thrust hard in her canal.

C.C moaned. " You need to be gentle." said C.C.

" I told you this is your punishment. I am not going to be gentle." said Lelouch.

Lelouch continued to thrust his member in her becomeis harder and faster with each thrust.

C.C soon meet his thrust and tried to stop moaning knowing if she did it would just give him the idea to be harder. But it was useless she could not hold in her moans of pleasure.

C.C walls were getting tighter around Lelouch dick. " I am going to cum again Lelouch." said C.C. " Me to." said Lelouch.

Soon after saying that the two Lelouch release his seed in her and she cover his dick with her juices.

After a moment of catching his Lelouch got up and said." So did you like your punishment." said Lelouch.

C.C did not answer.

" C.C you ok?" said Lelouch. C.C was fast asleep.

C.C was dead asleep.

" Thanks for relaxing me." siad Lelouch. He kiss her forehead and wnet to sleep.

Earlier today at the Briainaia palace.

Euphie was guess sitting in her room staring at the ceiling of her room thinking about the coming day where SAS will be established will every think go all right what will Lelouch do.

" I wish Suzaku was here. I need someone to talk to." said Euphie.

" I need to calm down. I need a shower." said Euphie walking over to the bathroom.

Euphie striped off her clothing turn on the shower and step in.

The hot water felt good on her creamy white skin.

What should I do is there anything I could don if something goes wrong.

She wishes she was strong. Like her sis or Suzaku.

But I am to weak. Euphie wishes she was strong so she can make this world better.

But instead all she can do is have other people fight for a better world.

She hopes that with SAS she can make this land peaceful and finally be strong and to make a difference.

But what about the black knights what will they do will they ruin her chance or maybe they will accept it.

But Euphie knows she was just fooling herself.

" I need to talk to someone. I talk to sister in the morning." said Euphie.

Euphie turn off the shower and grad a towel to cover her creamy body.

She was ready to put on a gown and go to sleep. But then she felt hands grabbing her breasts. Euphie was shocked with fear.

" Guess how princess?" said the mysterious person.

Euphie quickly reacted. Removed the person hands and gave her a hard smack across the face.

" Ouch why did you do that Euphie." said Suzaku.

" Suzaku it's you I thought you were some weird pervert trying to never mind how did you get here? The door was locked." said Euphie.

" I quickly got in thought the window without being seen." said Suzaku. He lightly kiss Euphie on the lips. " How are you?" said Suzaku.

" I am so worried. Is this SAS going to work out? What are the black knights going to do? And will this help this finale bring peace to japan? What do you think Suzaku?" said Euphie.

" Well I don't know the future. It's suppose to be a mystery but what matters that you keep moving even there might be bad conqunes ahead." said Suzaku.

" I guess your right but I can't stop thinking about the problem this SAS might being. If only there was away I could stop thinking about this?" said Euphie.

" Well I know a way." said Suzaku.

" What's that…" at that moment Suzaku crushed his lips on her in a long loving kiss.

After a minute Suzaku finally stop to breathe. " So did that take it off your mind?" asked Suzaku.

" Yes it did Suzaku but I need more than a simply kiss." said Euphie.

" I know." said Sukaku.

Sukaku and Euphie crushed their lips with each other. Suzaku quickly took off the towel covering Euphie wet naked body.

Euphie body was that of a angel. Long legs, nice curves and a good set of boobs. Suzaku could not help but stop kiss her but gaze at her body.

" Suzaku you still make me fell weird when you look at me." said Euphie.

Suzaku laugh shortly then quickly took off the off all of his clothing. " Since I am helping you out you mind doing the same for me?" said Suzaku.

" Of course Suzaku anything for." said Euphie.

Euphie began to gently stroke off his dick. Suzaku moan loudly as she stroke him off.

" Time for you to make this feel better." said Euphie. She took him into her warm mouth. " Euphie your so good at this." said Suzaku.

Euphie took in Suzaku dick as much as she could. The other part she began to stroke. " I coming." said Suzaku. At that moment Suzaku shot his manly seed into her mouth.

" Now it's time for you to make me feel good again." said Euphie getting in position. " Give it to me my knight." said Euphie.

" yes my lord." said Suzaku. Soon after he thrust into her womenhood.

Euphie let out a loud moan of pleasure. Suzaku started at a steady pace for Euphie to get use to it.

" Fast and harder Suzaku." said Euphie moaning. With that Suzaku began to kick up the pace.

Euphie wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed hold of the sheets preparing for Suzaku pumping in and out of her.

Suzaku thrust faster and harder. Suzaku was moaning from the wet, warm and tight holds of Euphie pussy.

With every thrust Euphie breast bounce.

Euphie fold were getting tighter with each thrust. " I going to cum soon." said Euphie.

Soon after the two moaned loud as the cummed releasing there juices.

After a moment to rest Suzaku said " So you ok now?" said Suzaku.

" Yeah but now I am all hot and sweaty. I need another shower." said Euphie walking away.

" I join you." said Suzaku following Euphie.

After the hour long shower. Suzaku got dressed and left the room.

Suzaku was just about to leave when. " Suzaku Kururugi can I speak with you." said Cornelia.

" Sure." said Suzaku. What does Cornelia want with me.

Cornelia lead him to an isolated area.

" So Suzaku what is your relationship with my sister?" said Cornelia.

" Well nothing really I only know her for awhile now." said Suzaku. He turned around and Cornelia was pointing a gun at him.

" Listen up now you damn 11. That all it better be because if I find out that you hug her I will hurt you. If you kiss her I will torture you. And if you did the unthinkable to her I will kill in the most brutal way possible. Got that?" said Cornelia.

" Yes my lord." said Suzaku.

Cornelia walked away and Suzaku stand there in fear.

Done it will be awhile before I write a new chapter. School. See you later.


End file.
